Misty
Initially known as MistyMighty82, Misty is one of the oldest members of the site, as well as the longest running staff member. She's no longer in staff as of Summer 2016. Early Life Misty joined KH-Vids back in 2006. At 11 years old, she was the youngest member to ever become staff. When she first joined the community, she lied about her age, stating that she was 13. She was adopted by Sara after found on the streets, tired from working night and day just for crumbs. When Sara retired, Misty inherited the title of "Queen of KHV," causing controversy amongst the members that a 12 (supposed to be 14) year old was to be their ruler. Fountain of Youth Long ago, in 2007, Misty was wandering the wilds of Florida. Tired and thirsty, she came across a magical looking spring. She dunked her head in, not knowing it was actually the Fountain of Youth. A fairy appeared, and cursed her, for only the truly holy and pure could drink of the spring. Since then, Misty has been eternally 12. She will deny this strongly if you ask, though. Queenship Misty, as Supreme Leader of Kingdom Hearts Videos, works short hours, dicking about to make her citizens unhappy. When Deathspank disappeared, chaos ensued, and she "worked" tirelessly to calm the masses. Sara did her best to help, but Roxas stood in their way, causing strife and hardship wherever he went. As the years passed, she realized she needed help after Sara was gone, and enlisted Roxasvsriku to be her assistant. The lolicon turned out to be very useful, and Misty kept him in check whenever his obsession started becoming too much. Post-Existential Crisis She died. Suicide, open and shut case. Recent Years After moving KHV to Xenforo, Misty's job became much easier. Since the owner had vanished (this seems to be a common theme among owners), Misty was forced to recruit more staff, and promote certain members (Plums, Jayn) to admin status, in order to alleviate the workload. She is a graphic artist and hipster at heart, having great fondness for terrible movies, music, and models. Thanks to a running fiction written by Plums, Misty has also become famous for being a power-hungry murderer. Relationships Sara: Sara is like a foster mother to her, caring for her when she needs help. She is the one who found Misty when she was all alone in the evil Real World. Deathspank: Misty had only ever briefly met Deathspank, when she first joined the community. It was up to her, Sara, and Xaldin to keep the site in order after his disappearance. spdude: When spdude owned KHV, Misty attempted to reach him in order to fix the site, but he never answered. As such, Misty has never even met spdude once. Tienewman: Misty and Tienewman keep in touch, with him helping her out to improve the community. However, since he hardly ever comes to KH-Vids, Tienewman has given Misty all but complete control over the site, so that if anything happens, she can still fix it. Plums: Misty and Plums are eternal rivals. Ying and Yang. Water and oil. These two are constantly at odds. The only time they ever agree with anything is on matters of feminism. It's a mystery why she chose Plums to be an admin at her side. Probably to keep a closer eye on him. Jayn: Jayn is a good friend of Misty, so when Misty needed assistance, she was glad to take some of the administrative burden. Roxasvsriku: These two were just aquaintances at first, but she saw he had the aptiude for being an administrator, so she drafted him into service. Roxas: She was fine with him until he started the Bows Before Hoes campaign. His misogynism drove her bonkers, so she banned him. She is a fan of his music. Category:Notable Members Category:Ex-Staff